How The New Girl Stole His Heart
by Migle95
Summary: Tori always liked Beck but she knew that he loved Jade.What happens when the two get stuck in a house when a huge storm hits LA
1. When The Rain Falls

It was pouring rain in LA at this moment.  
The brunette sighed before stepping out the door and getting covered in the cold liquid.  
She was going was over and she had no other choice but to get soaked.  
-"I hate Trina"The pettite girl mumbled to herself."She just had to leave before me." Another sentence escaped her lips.  
Her feet dragging slowly but forcefully across the road she hummed a song that she singed in class was her favorite song from now,Why? you may its because she got to seng it with Beck.  
She sighed once more knowing that Beck doesnt want her in the way she wants was with Jade and she would never let him go.  
Her eyes closed for a second and her legs couldnt do this for much eyes filled with warm salty water but she didnt let it escape.  
-"Get over it."Her soft musical voice spoke gently just before a car stopped beside soaked girl looked up to the driver that stopped.  
-"Hop in Tori I havent got all day." Her sister Trina spoke out.  
Tori felt relief flood over her and she was soon in the passangers seat buckling up.

By the time the two girls were home a huge storm hit the LA sighed a sigh of rielef knowing she would be no where near home if Trina didnt come get her.  
Trina was out if sight and Tori decided to take a shower and get comfy on the couch.

The TV was loud and full of color that facinated the youngest girl of the eyes were glued to the Tv when the doorbell rang.

Review please 


	2. When you are all alone

Beck's PoV

It was late and dark by now I had no where else to go but the new girls .That was her name.I smiled when I heard the door crack girls dark hair swaying to the beat of the wind.  
-"Beck?" Her soft voice asked confused.  
I looked at her brown eyes ans smiled.  
-"The storm is real hard," I started "Do u mind if I come in for a while?"It was cold and I was soaking wet.  
Her mouth curved into a smile before letting me inside and closing the door behind us.  
-"What are you doing out so late anyways?" She asked her voice silencing with every second.  
-"I had tp clear my head and I guess I lost track of time." I said shrugging.  
-"Where is your car?"This girl asked alot of questions and I liked made me feel like she cared.  
-"I didn't take my car with me."I explained.  
The pettite brunette made her way to a door that letted her in into a small closet.  
-"Here is a towel."She handed me the thick white material."You can take a shower if you want to and I will get you some of my dads clothes." She offered and I nodded.  
She showed me the way to the bathroom before heading of to find me some clothes.

Tori's PoV

I was walking down to my parents were out of town for a whole week so my dad wouldnt even notice.  
I picked out some boxers and a white shirt along with some sweats.  
Trina wasnt home either.I wondered where she went.  
I took the clothes and putted them beside the door to the shower and told Beck that I was going to get some food The beautiful boy was in my house and he had no idea how much I longed him.  
How was I supposed to hide my feelings when we were stuck here until the storm finishes. 


	3. When Pain Hits

Thank you for everyone who reviewed my story.I thank people who took their time to try and help me.I am very well aware of the bad writing.I have not been spending enough time on this of now I will try to make it and favorite:)

Tori's PoV

It's been twenty minutes since Beck has been in the mind was spinning,I felt boy that I loved was here all alone with was he thinking? Was one of my main questions.  
I was hard pounding loudly enough for him to hear.  
I didn't want to slip and then ruin our friendship,but a part of me wanted to just let him long fingers were shaking as I was fiddling with my hair.

I heard the timer go off,which meant the pica was ready.I jumped off of the couch and skipped to the kitchen trying to keep myself under control.  
As I opened the oven the steam filled the air but soon enough vanishing.  
-"Ouch" I shouted,dropping the hot dish on the ground and looking at my now burned finger.  
Great,I the pica is ruined and my finger is gonna suffer along with our hunger.  
-"Are you ok?"I gentle and concerned voice approached made me smile.  
-"'s just a burn."I assured the tall boy.  
-"Let me see."It wasn't a didn't give me time to respond he just gently took my arm in his before gently blowing cool air around my hurting finger.  
I felt my body relax and my lips curve into a smile. 


End file.
